Por Você
by Misao Silent-mode
Summary: Baseada na música homônima do Roberto Frejat. Os homens de Samurai X e os respectivos sacrifícios por suas queridas mulheres.


Disclaimer: "Por Você" é do Frejat. Rurouni Kenshin é do Watsuki-sensei. Adoro ambos, mas não possuo nenhum dos dois. Pobre de mim...

Nota da Autora: Partes faladas estão normais; partes cantadas, em itálico; ações e rubricas, entre parênteses. Divirtam-se, se puderem.

Por Você...

(Saitou está sentado num banquinho; Aoshi de pé, seus habituais braços cruzados; Kenshin ajoelhado, sentado comportadamente sobre seus calcanhares; Sanosuke, como não podia deixar de ser, esparramado no chão como uma gosma; Kaoru, Megumi, Misao e Tokio estão sentadas, de costas para os quatro; uma multidão começa a se formar em volta do grupo. Uma situação totalmente impensável está para acontecer: os homens de Rurouni Kenshin resolvem fazer uma declaração em conjunto para suas respectivas gatas...)

(Saitou saca do violão. A mulherada o segue nas palmas. Ouve-se um gritinho esganiçado de "Saitou tesão!", ao que o ex-integrante do Shinsengumi responde com uma olhadela de soslaio e uma estilosa baforada de seu cigarro)

**Saitou:** _Por você eu dançaria tango no teto _(mulherada vai à loucura)

**Kenshin:** (levanta, arregaça as mangas e pega um esfregão) _Este servo limparia os trilhos do metrô_  
**Kaoru:** Não duvido...Você já faz a limpeza do dojo mesmo...

**Sanosuke:** (levanta e começa a fazer aquecimento) _Eu iria a pé do Rio a Salvador_  
**Megumi:** (dá uma gargalhada debochada) Não basta o recorde asiático... Ele quer o Recorde Americano de Estupidez também... (meneia a cabeça)

**Saitou:** _Eu aceitaria a vida como ela é_  
**Tokio:** Ah, mas você fica tão sexy quando diz "Aku Soku Zan" no meu ouvido... (mulherada vai à loucura de novo)

**Shishio:** (emergindo da multidão) _Viajaria a prazo pro inferno_  
**Yumi:** (animada e dando pulinhos, emerge da multidão e vai ao encontro do espadachim) Oh! E você me levaria junto?

**Kenshin:** _Este servo tomaria banho gelado no inverno_  
**Kaoru:** (apreensiva) Mas ainda assim você prepararia meu banho? (Kenshin afirma com a cabeça) Quentinho? (Kenshin afirma novamente com a cabeça e dá aquele sorrisinho adorável)

**Hiko:** (emergindo da multidão, abraçado com Omasu à esquerda e Okon à direita) _Por vocês eu deixaria de beber_  
(multidão gargalha. Omasu e Okon se entreolham, sorriem e meneiam a cabeça decididamente)

**Sanosuke:** _Por você eu ficaria rico num mês_  
**Megumi:** Como? Com seu trabalho árduo ou com sua sorte exemplar no jogo?

**Kenshin:** _Este servo dormiria de meia pra virar burguês_  
**Katsu:** (emergindo da multidão, gritando enfurecido) Viu? Eu não falei? Eu sabia! Esse cara é um maldito governista! Ele é um cachorro do governo Meiji! Eu te disse, Sano! Ele é um traidor! Ele-- (Tae pega a bandeja de Tsubame e dá com ela na cabeça de Katsu, que cai desacordado)

**Kenshin:** _Este servo mudaria até o seu nome_  
(uma voz emerge da multidão: "Ei, você já fez isso três vezes!". Kenshin cai em oro-mode)

**Sanosuke:** _Eu viveria em greve de fome_  
**Megumi:** Você?! Me engana que eu gosto...  
**Tae:** (no meio da multidão, segurando Katsu ainda desacordado, levanta o braço) Eu gostei dessa idéia!

**Aoshi:** _Desejaria todo dia a mesma mulher_  
(mulherada em coro diz um sonoro e desapontado "AAAAAAAHHHH...". Misao atira suas kunai para todo o lado)

**Saitou:** _Por você-ê_

**Aoshi:** _Por você_

**Kenshin:** _Por você-ê_

**Sanosuke:** _Por você_

**Aoshi:** _Por você conseguiria até ficar alegre_  
**Misao:** (põe a mão na testa dele, no rosto, tira o pulso; depois vira-se conclusiva para Megumi) Ô Megumi, dá um pulinho aqui...

**Kenshin:** _Pintaria todo o céu de vermelho_  
**Kaoru:** (tampa a boca com as mãos, horrorizada) Você voltará a ser Battousai?

**Sanosuke:** (dá um "vem-cá-minha-nega" em Megumi e uma piscadela maliciosa) _Eu teria mais herdeiros que um coelho_  
**Megumi:** (irritada, bate em Sanosuke e se solta) É, e você vai parir todos, né? Porque eu é que não vou.

**Aoshi:** _Eu aceitaria a vida como ela é_  
**Misao:** (pimentinha) Se você soubesse como essas suas neuras são sexy... (piscadinha)

**Kenshin:** _Viajaria a prazo pro inferno_  
**Yahiko:** (surgindo horrorizado da multidão) Vai comer a comida da Kaoru todo dia? (Kaoru derruba-o no chão e os dois se engalfinham, enquanto Kenshin murmura algo como "Calma, calma...")

**Saitou:** _Eu tomaria banho gelado no inverno_  
**Tokio:** Nem pensar! Magrinho desse jeito e com esses pulmões de fumante você vai pegar uma pneumonia!   
(homens da multidão gritam em coro: "Aaaah... gay, gay, gay!". Saitou fica vermelho)

**Aoshi:** _Eu mudaria até o meu nome_  
**Misao:** (faz beicinho) Ah, não! Roxo é minha cor favorita!

**Kenshin:** _Este servo viveria em greve de fome_  
**Kaoru:** (inclina-se irritada para Kenshin) Espero que isso não tenha nada a ver com a minha comida.   
**Kenshin:** (coloca as mãozinhas na frente do corpo e manda um daqueles sorrisos adoráveis) Não, não, senhorita Kaoru!

**Sanosuke:** _Desejaria todo dia a mesma mulher_  
**Megumi:** (bate em Sanosuke -novamente-, muito irritada, com seu armarinho de remédios) Seu cachorro! Então você admite que arrastou a asa praquela santinha do pau oco daquela Madalena! Seu... Seu... Seu Judas! (Sanosuke tenta se proteger)

**Aoshi:** _Por você-ê_

**Saitou:** _Por você_

**Sanosuke:** _Por você-ê_

**Kenshin:** _Por você_

(Multidão vai se dissipando. Ficam apenas os quatro homens e suas quatro mulheres. Saitou termina de tocar)

**Kaoru:** (se aninha nos braços de Kenshin) Você venderia até sua sakabatou?  
**Kenshin:** (um pouco desconcertado) Uh... Vender este servo venderia... Mas acho que a senhorita pode conviver bem com ela, não é? Isto não será necessário, será? Veja bem... (abraça-a enquanto fala e os dois saem)

**Megumi:** (chega raposamente perto de Sanosuke e dá-lhe um selinho) Olha só... Eu vou pensar no seu caso, tá bom?  
**Sanosuke:** (manda outro "vem-cá-minha-nega" e encara Megumi, sorrindo maliciosamente) Quer ajuda pra pensar? (levanta-a e carrega-a no ombro como um homem das cavernas, enquanto ela esperneia e xinga-o de vários sinônimos para "troglodita". Desta forma os dois saem)

**Tokio:** (apaludindo) Puxa vida... Não sabia que você tocava tão bem...  
**Saitou:** Tem outras coisas que eu sei... tocar muito melhor. Lá em casa eu te mostro... (coloca o violão nas costas e passa o braço em volta cintura da mulher, sem deixar de dar um apertãozinho básico. Assim saem os dois)

**Misao:** (rodando a trancinha, aproxima-se de Aoshi aos pulinhos e fala com voz pimentinha) Senhor Aoshi... Que tal irmos lá pro templo... meditar um pouquinho?  
**Aoshi:** (levanta a sobrancelha) Meditar, é? (olha malicioso) Meditar sobre o quê?  
**Misao:** Hm... Podemos meditar sobre a vida... Sobre a natureza... O senhor pode meditar... (risadinha pimentinha) sobre mim...  
**Aoshi:** Sobre você?  
**Misao:** Pegou o recado? (sai correndo, puxando Aoshi pelo braço)

^_^x

Nota da Autora II: Eu esqueci de comentar no disclaimer, lá em cima: o lance do "Recorde Asiático de Estupidez" do Sanosuke eu li numa fanfiction, aqui mesmo no fanfiction.net. Vou procurar o nome do autor e postar aqui -leiam, porque a fic é muito boa!. Até lá, me desculpe, autor desta fic! Se gostaram, deixem um review. Se não gostaram, deixem um review de qualquer modo. Só peço que -por favor!!- não sejam muito malcriados (só um pouquinho).


End file.
